


Ah yes, I need a Valet. Derek will do.

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Downton Abbey, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Footman Derek Hale, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Both Stiles and Derek are caught in an attack that sends them through time and space. Luckily, same time...not so same space. They both try to get home by whatever means possible but after a while with nothing to go on, they begin to assimilate into the lives around them.They reunite...at Downton Abbey of all places. How? Well, Derek works there as a footman and Stiles is visiting because Martha brings him along from America. Stiles was working with Harold but he doesn't like traveling, and Martha didn't want to go alone.(Takes place in season three of Downton Abbey)





	Ah yes, I need a Valet. Derek will do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alazan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/gifts).



> I was tempted to make Sybil a werewolf but this won't be a long story. The Crawley's had some trouble with Tom being Catholic, it would take a well-planned story for them to be alright with Sybil being a wolf. 
> 
> Still, this will have some supernatural elements.

"Are you looking forward to your trip?" Harold asked Stiles once they were alone to drink and smoke. 

"A bit," Stiles answered as he lit his cigar. 

Harold chuckled, "You don't sound too eager."

"Well, I won't be going to do anything I myself plan. But I'm sure I'll find some mischief to get myself into." 

"You could always tell mother 'no'."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You know I can't tell her no any more than you could."

Harold took a big puff before letting out the smoke and telling him, "I guess you're right. And I suppose I'm in your debt. You going in my place and all. So whatever you want, just ask."

"Careful Harold...a blank check can be a dangerous one."

"You've earned it. I've never had a brother, nor do I think I'd like one but you and I...we are basically brothers. And I wish you luck with being overseas with my mother. But don't worry, I'm sure Cora will be in your corner. She's sweet."

Stiles just laughed and clinked his glass with Harold's. He felt the tradition in his bones, but he knew that the British didn't do it, so he might as well get it out of his system now. 

* * *

 

As Carson entered the room, everyone sitting stood up for a moment before sitting back down just as Carson did and the servant's meal began. 

"Mr. Hale, there seems to be an American chap coming along with her Ladyship's mother. Do you mind looking after him?" 

"Of course not, Mr. Carson," Derek replied without complaint. He didn't need to look up from his meal to know that Barrow was going to do so himself. 

"Why not me, Mr. Carson?" Thomas asked. 

With the shifting tides and the whirlwind of who will be taking care of whom, duties of the footmen seem to be as adaptive as they were during the war. 

"Mr. Hale has more American knowledge than you do Mr. Barrow. Since you're never short of commenting your displeasure, it just made sense to offer the role to Mr. Hale." Carson answered. 

Thomas didn't comment further but didn't seem overly pleased, though Derek knew he wouldn't stay mad at him. He and Thomas had...an understanding. 

* * *

 

"Want one?" Thomas offered Derek a cigarette. 

Derek shook his head, "They don't do anything for me." 

"Heh," Thomas grunted before lighting it and taking a puff. 

"You're not angry with me, are you? Why would you want to look after an American anyway?" 

"I'm not. But Americans aren't as...pickity, are they? Could've been fun."

"I always thought of you as too British to think so fondly of Americans. Besides, you're looking after his Lordship." Derek commented. 

"I may have British pride but in British tradition, there are things it and I don't agree on. I'd say we but somehow...you can be with both. I can't. And his Lordship won't keep me forever. Too much distrust...he, his lawyer, and Anna are doing everything to get Bates out of prison." Thomas spat. 

"I know you like Anna. I don't get why you're so nasty about it." Derek commented. 

"She's alright. But she's neutral at best of times. Not very useful to me." Thomas told him. 

Derek scoffed, "You ever hear you'll attract more flies with honey than with vinegar?" 

"I'm too bitter," Thomas replied. They were in silence for a while before Thomas asked, "Want to come to my room later?"

"I'll be there around two," Derek replied.  

* * *

 

"Come war and peace, Downton still stands and the Crawleys are still in it. Cora!"

"Mother, how lovely to see you. " Cora greeted Martha. 

They shared a kiss on the cheek and Martha said, "As long as it is." She then turned to Robert and exclaimed, "Robert, aren't you going to kiss me?"

Much more reserved than his wife, he still complied. "With the greatest enthusiasm." He did get a look at the car and asked. "Tell me, where does this come from?"

"I hired it in Liverpool. Why?" 

"I thought it might be a gift from the US Government to help get Britain back on its feet," Robert replied. 

Martha hm'd before looking at the head servants, "Carson and Mrs. Hughes, the world has moved on since we last met."

"And we move on with it, Madam," Carson replied. 

"Really? It seems so strange to think of the English embracing change." Martha told Carson then turned to Mrs. Hughes and said casually, "Mrs. Hughes, this is my maid, Reed." She moved on to the girls. Starting with Sybil. "Sybil, tell me all about the arrangements for the birth. We do these things so much better in the States."

Next, she moved on to Edith, "Edith, still no one special? Well, never mind. You must take a tip from the modern American girl."

And finally, with the oldest of the Crawley sisters, "Ah, Mary. Dearest Mary. Now, you tell me all of your wedding plans and I'll see what I can do to improve them."

Stiles had to smile at the interaction. For all the things Martha is called, she was still a caring mother and grandmother. If only ever very Americanly invigorated. Stiles expected a lot of his trip, despite what he told Harold, but the shock he received when got out of the car nearly gave him a heart attack. 

"You must be the American chap Martha mentioned," Robert said. 

Stiles snapped his head away from an equally shocked Derek to smile at Robert, "Lord Grantham. Thank you for allowing me to stay. You didn't need to, I'm thankful." Once he made sure Martha was out of hearing distance he confided in Robert, "I lost a bet with Harold and I'm too much of a coward to tell Mrs. Levinson 'no'."

That made Robert chuckle, "I'm no stranger to how my mother-in-law can be. What was your name again?" 

"Steven Smith. Though Mrs. Levinson is used to calling me by my nickname, Stiles." Stiles introduced himself. 

"Stiles?" Robert asked. 

"It's an old family nickname. The first male of each new generation inherits it. Or so I was told." 

"Right, and you don't come with a man of your own?" Robert asked. 

"No. I'm afraid not," Stiles replied. 

"Carson?" Robert turned to the butler.

Carson nodded and motioned to Derek, "Mr. Hale will look after Mr. Smith while he is here."

"Ah, of course. Derek comes from American soil. Seems natural." Robert smiled before heading inside. 

"I'll meet you in your room, sir," Derek told him. 

Stiles still couldn't believe they were meeting like this of all thing, but after getting out of his stupor, he nodded. "Right."

* * *

 "Aren't you a lucky one?" Thomas commented when they were alone. 

"Hm?"

"Don't play coy. I saw the way he looked at you. And I saw how you looked at him."

"Jealous?" Derek stopped cleaning the shoes in his hands to look at the other. 

"Maybe," Thomas answered with a shrug. "He's handsome. Built like those poster lads you see for the pictures." 

Yeah, whatever Stiles has been doing, it's kept him in great shape. The stubble he's growing also works in his favor. Sometimes Derek really misses his beard, but in service, he's expected to always be cleanly shaven. 

"I knew him."

"What?" Thomas asked, not having heard Derek since he mumbled.

"Stiles. I knew him." Derek said a bit more loudly. 

"Careful. If Mr. Carson hears you calling him that, you'll be in big trouble." When Derek didn't reply, he looked over and raised an eyebrow, " _How_ did you know him?"

"We lived near each other. He and his best friend came onto our plot of land and got lost. We butted heads but then we just kept meeting up. Eventually, we became friends...sort of..."

"Did you ever...?" Even when they were alone, they didn't like to speak it out loud. 

Derek shook his head. "No. I had a girl, he had a girl. But we trusted each other and had a real friendship and sort of...knew."

"Then your family died in a fire, you came all the way overseas to get distance from you and tragedy, and wouldn't you know it, you reunite. Almost feels like a fairytale." Thomas scoffed a bit with jealousy. 

"Very limited fairytale. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Dress him, serve him, call it a day," Thomas answered. 

Derek gave him a more serious look. There were things that he couldn't tell Thomas, but with the look, he hoped Thomas knew it was more serious than what he may be thinking. 

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" 

"...depends on him."


End file.
